wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Scorpions
|-| Info = __NOEDITSECTION__ Basic Info The Scorpions is a group similar to The Talons Of Peace except the Queens don’t know they exist which make them even safer. They provide a safe place for the following *Illegal hybrids (Hybrids that are forbidden) *Dragons on the run from Queens (Even though they did nothing wrong) *Criminals on the run (So long as they follow the leaders orders) *Dragons in exile *Orphans *Dragons who don’t want to stay in their tribe *Dragons who just want to roam (See here) *Assassins *Princes (No Princesses in case they become Queen) *Pretty much anyone *We may allow Ex-Princesses but no Ex-Queens NO PRINCESSES OR QUEENS PLS About the Members Main leader The main leader controls the entire organization (Obviously) Generals Generals lead the bases that the leader can’t get to. They do not make any big decisions without consulting the leader. Spys They spy on the Queens and report to the leader or closest general (just in case anything changes) Soldiers Soldiers protect the entrance to the bases and the civilians from intruders or queens its how the group has not been found yet. Roamers/Messengers They roam the continents for their own purpose and they need help they can go to the nearest base and ask for help. In return for help, they are asked to send messages to other generals Civilians Civilians have no important job but they are still protected by the Soldiers. Sometimes (and rarely) they are asked to send messages to generals or the leader. |-|Members= __NOEDITSECTION__ Leaders *Shadowstalker Generals *Millennium Spys *Vixen *Prince Tiger (The Shadowstalker) *Cherry *Almond *Luna Soldiers *Tidalstorm (The Shadowstalker) *Sleet (The Shadowstalker) *Velvet (The Shadowstalker) *Willow *Iris (The Shadowstalker) *Raptor (The Shadowstalker) *Saw-Scales (The Shadowstalker) *Solarflare (The Shadowstalker) Civilians * Assassins *Crimson (The Shadowstalker) *Parakeet (The Shadowstalker) *Windsheer *Lemming the IceWing Roamers/Messengers *Cyclone *Red-Tail *Titanium *Rainsplash |-|Bases= __NOEDITSECTION__ The Scorpion's Den To get in the base you enter a small house with two rooms: one is the main room the second is an extremely dark room with a large carpet. The main room contains a fireplace and two soldiers, one soldiers is blocking the entrance to the second room. The carpet can be removed to find a tunnel leading to the base. To go into the tunnel room you must tell them the base password. To identify the house, you look at the window; if it has The Scorpions symbol (see gallery) then that is the base entrance. The tunnel is winding down and leads down to the base. The base its self is a giant underground dome with all sorts of buildings and more. Trivia *Shadowstalker leads this base *It is located in the Scorpion Den *It is the main base *It is the first base *It is the largest base *Base password is Scorpion's Den Known Residence *Shadowstalker *Raptor *Saw-Scales *Solarflare *Sleet *Parakeet *Luna The Scorpion's Sanctuary Trivia *Millennium leads this base *It is located in the Sanctuary *It is the second base *It is the second largest base *Base password is Scorpion's Sanctuary Known Residence *Millennium *Velvet *Willow *Iris *Crimson *Tidalstorm *Windsheer The Scorpion's Cliff Trivia *This base does not have a leader yet *It is located in the Great Ice Cliff *Base password is Scorpion's Ice Known Residents *Vixen *Titanium *Sleet *Lemming |-|Joining = __NOEDITSECTION__ I you would like to join pls fill out this form then talk to Me on my wall. Name; Age; Gender; Tribe; Role (General, spy, solider, assassin, roamers/messengers, civilians); Residence (Base that you want them to be in); Occupation; Abilities; Base password (For the base you want in): Example Name; Millennium Age; 7 Gender; Male Tribe; NightWings Role (General, spy, solider, assassin, roamers/messengers, civilians); General Residence (Base that you want them to be in); The Scorpion's Sanctuary Occupation; Orphan Abilities; None Base password: Scorpion's Sanctuary |-|Alliances= __NOEDITSECTION__ Known Alliances There are currently no known alliances. |-|Gallery= Feel free to contribute to the Gallery! Scorpions_Sigil.png|The Scorpions Sigil by Platypus The SeaWing recolored by The Shadowstalker |-|Leaders Notes= __NOEDITSECTION__ Looks like The Scorpions is finally up! As I said finally. I've been waiting for like 2 years! Any way I've done a list of the Queens and leaders who we should destroy and those who are perfectly fine. #Queen Thorn - Good #Queen Glory -Good #Queen Ruby - Good #Ex-Queen Scarlet #Queen Coral - Good especially after the war #Queen Moorhen - Good #Queen Glacier #Queen Snowfall - To Be Decided #Queen Sequoia - Good #Ex-Queen Monarch - To Be Decided #Queen Wasp - Needs to die #Nautilus #Riptide - Good #Vulture - Needs to die ~ Shadowstalker Category:Content (The Shadowstalker) Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress